User talk:Manta-bee
Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Rivals To Rival Chronicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 02:03, 2009 July 19 "You are starting to bug me" he says --Manta-bee 21:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *You make stuff up in your own way that I don't even want. Stop making stuff for me. It makes me ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Chomper4 04:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) **Someone will seriously block you if you don't stop this nonsense, got it?Chomper4 17:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) (snickers) Block me for what? No one's been blocked for edits that are not vandalism... I don't know what kind of person you are, but you seem like a VERY strange one to me now. If he dosen't like the changes you made, why dosen't he just change them back himself? If he dosen't like the way you put them, he should put them in a way that he does want them! It's just that easy! :P -- SChanKun 21:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Johnny, but I think it's been worked out now. --Manta-bee 23:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for what I said to you. Please accept my appologies. You could've just made your own episodes. Will you forgive me?Chomper4 23:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) A Helpful Suggestion ---- *Can you please create your pages instead of using ine? ---- Hi there Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I know you too :P CGTalk! Hi Hi, I gave you administrator powers here because I adopted this wiki and you're an awesome editor. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Manta-bee 11:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you add SpongeBob to Cartoons VS. Anime? --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 11:27, 17 November 2009 (UTC) Glad I'm glad to see somebody else here from the Spongebob Fanon Wiki!--Etenitey the hedgehog 16:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Note:The somebody else is SuperSaiyanKirby. Change Change Total Drama Middle School Girls and Boys ##Beth ##Bridgette ##Camel ##Cheer Bear ##Eva ##Felicity ##Harmony Bear ##Izzy ##Laugh a Lot Bear ##Leshawna ##Lindsay ##Pearl Krabs ##Share Bear ##Starfire ##Swift Heart Rabbit ##Alejandro ##Brock ##Cody ##Cyborg ##DJ ##Funshine Bear ##Geoff ##Jiro ##Noah ##Otis ##Owen ##Patrick ##Robin ##SpongeBob ##Tyler Funny Cartoons! Hey, can you do the same thing to List of Funny Cartoons! episodes, same you did to List of Mason and Jason episodes? --[[User:SuperSaiyanKirby|'SuperSaiyanKirby']] Talk to me! 01:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters Hello. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of into fan fiction myself. ;D I came here to ask you for a favor, and some questions: As of New Year's Day, 2010, I have published a story entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island]. ...Actually, it isn't really much of a 5D's/TDI crossover, but a 5D's fic with some of the characters being TDI counterparts (yet I still count it as a TDI/5D's crossover. Go figure! XD). I was kind of planning on posting it on a Wikia like this, which is where I can make links to the characters, the cards that are used, and the obscure and annoying pop culture references I plan on constantly including throughout the story. XD Is it okay if I post that very story here, where others can read it (I know this is a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? If you do, I have some other questions: #Can I post the chapters of my story on different pages (i.e. one chapter will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 1, another will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 2, etc.)? #Is it okay if I upload a template entitled , as seen on both the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] and the [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia]? #Is a story like that even acceptable on this Wikia (I suggest that you read it before making the verdict; once again, I know it's a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? Please respond, if you can! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Other Questions Glad that you'll let me publish [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters] here on this Wikia! =D However, I have some other questiosn concerning it: #Is it okay if I post the chapters of my story on different article pages (i.e. one article would be entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 1, Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 2, etc.)? Because my chapters are kind of long, in terms of length (but you probably figured that out already), and I don't want anyone's eyes to be strained out. #Is it okay if I make templates for the ratings of that story, along with any other story I plan on posting here (i.e. one template would be , one would be , etc.)? Also, is it okay if I upload a template entitled , as seen on both the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] and the [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia]? #Would a story like that even be acceptable here on this Wikia (I suggest that you read it first before making a verdict)? And that's all I have for my other questions. Once again, please respond if possible! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice Fan-Fiction, Make More Just out of curiosity, would you look at my fic, Deamonic and tell me what you think of it? Evnyofdeath 01:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you ban User:QueenOrangeSoda. She has been using me in a story and has really been bugging me because i banned her and that she is banned at two wikis (One of which i banned her) She has made countless accounts and posted pornography. So i do ask even i you dont ban her can you delete her story that she uses me in http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/It's_My_Party_and_I'll_Lie_if_I_Want_To--[[User blog:Kenzen11|Ken] Eleven! 03:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC)] Vote! Hi. Please vote who to be eliminated next on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon. I'm telling a LOT on admins to. The votes are due Saturday! Here's the episode page: Dodgeball Basics.--Bessie84 14:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: I Invite You To I created the Mighty B! Fanon wiki. Case closed.--Bessie84 15:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe.... I saw that you created a Mighty B! Fanon wiki, but I did first! I just got a message from one of them, but I don't know which 1.--Bessie84 20:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Hi. Vote on the talk page for Total Drama Cartoon-odeon to see which team loses next. Here, I'll give you an advantage to it. Talk:Total Drama Cartoon-odeon--Bessie84 14:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Vote! Okay, this is the final time there will be voting. Who do you want eliminated on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon? If you're going to vote, click here. Happy voting! :D --Bessie84 01:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) WWWhhhhyyyyyyyyy?! Why did you have to delete Elmo Kissed Barney? I had worked so, so hard on it! I had gotten further than I had ever gotten in any story on earth! :'( hi hey do you want to see the wiki im working on if not you dont have toTdwtfan 1001 21:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC)